A donde seré feliz
by dragon de mala fe
Summary: Hermione le había contado que Draco Malfoy no había superado la muerte de sus padres y la de su padrino. Según Ginny, Malfoy había caído en depresión, se había descuidado, se había dejado llevar por la desolación que habitaba su alma, se había ido acabando


Título: A donde seré feliz

Parejas: Severus Snape/ Draco Malfoy

Extensión: viñeta

Género: Amor/amistad

Palabras: 854

* * *

**disclaimer:**La obra literaria de la cual me baso para estas historias, es de la saga Harry Potter, todos los derechos pertenecen a la autora J.K Rowling.

* * *

Lo mira atreves de la multitud de gente que ha asistido a la conmemoración de la batalla. Han pasado cerca de tres años y esa, según recuerda Harry, es la primera vez que lo ve después de los juicios. Hermione le había contado que Draco Malfoy no había superado la muerte de sus padres y la de su padrino. Según Ginny, Malfoy había caído en depresión, se había descuidado, se había dejado llevar por la desolación que habitaba su alma, se había ido acabando. Pero ahora que Harry lo miraba entre aquella multitud, se daba cuenta de que era mentira todo aquello que le han dicho. Malfoy se ve altivo como siempre, orgulloso, saludable, alegre, feliz. Contrario a todo lo que le habían dicho. Lo observa alejarse hacia los límites del castillo y, Harry no sabe porque, pero sus pies se mueven solos y va en su búsqueda. Corre hasta que logra alcanzarlo antes de que traspase los límites.

—¡Malfoy!— grita con la voz entrecortada por la carrera. El rubio se detiene volteando al tiempo.

—Potter— dice a modo de saludo, pues no hay implícito en aquel tono desprecio o cualquier otro apelativo, simplemente el reconocimiento que se merece.

Se quedan callados por algunos minutos sin saber que decir.

—¡Gracias!— dice por fin Draco, mostrando en su rostro el genuino sentimiento de gratitud.

Harry sonríe.

—No hay de que— responde removiendo su pie en el suelo. Intenta decir algo pero Malfoy lo detiene.

—Debo irme— explica señalando la verja— me esperan—

—¡Harry!— gritan desde la colina y el aludido voltea a ver de quien se trata. Es Hermione que se acerca con velocidad.

—Me alegra de que estés bien— se remueve incomodo—¿a dónde iras?—

Malfoy lo mira inquisitivo.

—A donde seré feliz por fin—

—¡Me alegro por ti!—

—¡Gracias!— responde.

—¡Harry!— El grito de su amiga lo alerta de que algo no anda bien—¡ Harry! ¡Es Malfoy!— la voz se le quiebra y el chico voltea a ver al otro.

— ¿Pasa algo?— el rubio se encoge de hombros.

—¡Harry! corre, ¡es Malfoy!, ¡por Merlín! ¡Malfoy está muerto!—

Harry se paraliza en su lugar girando a ver al otro chico que no desmiente nada de lo que su amiga está diciendo. Es más baja la cabeza en una muda aceptación.

Harry siente latir desbocado su corazón.

—¡¿Malfoy?!— pregunta, quiere que desmienta lo que ella está diciendo pero él no lo hace

—Debo irme, me esperan— vuelve a recalcar.

—¿Quién?— pregunta por fin— ¿quién te espera?—

Hermione le da alcance hundiendo su rostro en su pecho, por inercia le acaricia los cabellos castaños y busca con la mirada al otro, pero Malfoy ha alcanzado la reja. Sus ojos se abren al ver que hay alguien más con él y ahí sabe que lo que su amiga ha dicho es cierto. Es Severus Snape el que está a su lado.

Draco ha levantado el rostro buscando los finos labios de su profesor y al terminar ha sonreído como nunca lo vio jamás, y él, Harry, sonríe con lágrimas silenciosas surcando su rostro.

El sollozo de Hermione lo saca de su trance para observar como el rubio le despide con la mano y da la media vuelta abrazado de Severus. Desaparecen con la luz del atardecer.

—Lo encontraron en la tumba del director Snape— hipa separándose de su lado— dicen que fue muerte natural. Es horrible—solloza nuevamente.

* * *

Harry entró solo a la cripta. Las piernas le tiemblan y el peso de lo que ha sucedido le llega como un balde de agua helada al observar a Malfoy recostado sobre la fría roca de granito abrazado así mismo y con lágrimas secas surcando su demacrado rostro.

No puede evitar que el llanto lo invada y se deje deslizar por la gélida pared hasta quedar sentado. Llora por incredulidad, por angustia, por dolor. Llora porque no se dio cuenta, mejor dicho, porque no se tomó enserio lo que sus amigas le habían dicho sobre el rubio. Llora porque una vida tan joven se ha extinguido.

_—¡Gracias!—_

_—no hay de que—_

_—Debo irme me esperan—_

_—Me alegra de que estés bien—… —¿a dónde iras?—_

_—A donde seré feliz por fin—_

_—¡me alegro por ti!—_

_—¡Gracias!—_

_—¡¿Malfoy?!—_

_—Debo irme, me esperan—_

_—¿Quién?—…— ¿quién te espera?—_

Recuerda la plática que tuvo con él hace apenas unos minutos atrás. Y se siente peor.

_—Debo irme, me esperan… a donde seré feliz por fin—_

Harry se levanta de su lugar y acercándose a la tumba, delinea por última vez las facciones del que alguna vez fue su enemigo para después con un pase de varita agrandar el nicho de su profesor y depositar ahí mismo el cuerpo de Malfoy.

—Me alegra que ahora seas feliz— sonríe al tiempo en que la lápida sepulta a los dos amantes.

Se queda unos minutos más contemplando la tumba. Coloca dos rosas rojas sobre el granito y después de realizar una oración, sale en un respetuoso silencio dejando sellada para siempre la cripta.

Al final pone de epitafio.

Aquí yacen aquellos que aun después de la muerte siguieron amándose.

**Severus Snape &amp; Draco Malfoy.**

**Finite incantatem**

* * *

**Bueno, la idea de esta viñeta surgió hace algunos meses atrás. Pero solo quedo en eso una idea. Este fin de semana después de intentar que me surgiera la inspiración para el fic "aun no me toca", es que me llego la inspiración para este.**

**No sé si la categoría sea la correcta, pero espero que sí.**

**Ojala que esta historia les haya gustado tanto como a mí al escribirla. Espero sus reviews, ya sea porque no les gusto, porque si les gusto, porque esta del asco. No importa todas sus críticas son bien recibidas.**

**Gracias**


End file.
